Increased performance of circuit devices including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal-oxide-in semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to scale pitch for each processing generation to support more transistors per area. Generally, the critical dimensions of transistor gates are scaled down to scale down the overall pitch.